Dear Future Husband
by The Midnight In Your Eyes
Summary: Carmelita and Sly have a lovely night alone together, while the fox secretly thinks of the future. A story adaption of the song 'Dear Future Husband' by Meghan Trainor based after the ending of Sly 3. ***Warning: SPOILERS, SPOILERS, SPOILERS!***


**So honestly, I feel like I've been a bit obsessed about this shipping in the past few weeks. I hear songs on the radio and - depending on the song - think of a story for them. Hope this one lives up to most of the original song, though it's not as upbeat as the song itself in my opinion and is missing some parts that just wouldn't fit their personalities in my mind...**

 **ANYWAY, please enjoy this story. Comments and reviews are always appreciated.**

 **I DO NOT own any of the characters from the Sly Cooper franchise or the lyrics to Meghan Trainor's song 'Dear Future Husband'.** **I just own this story line. :)**

* * *

 _Dear future husband,  
_ _Here's a few things you'll need to know if  
_ _You wanna be  
_ _My one and only  
_ _All my life_

Dusk was falling on the city of love as the Inspector stood over the stove. She was cooking some enchiladas from a recipe that had been passed down from generations of Foxes. It was definitely one of those recipes you'd want to steal because how delicious and mouthwatering flavors it was. Passed down from her abuela to her mamá to her, she mixed in various spices while humming a pleasant tune to the slow swaying of her hips – tail in tow. Her cobalt locks were secured up with a hair band as she sautéed the vegetables and chicken in her secret blend of spices and herbs. She had already set up the tortillas into the pan and got started on assembling the ingredients into their cocoons. The aroma wafted up to her nostrils and a sweet smile crept to her lips whilst she gazed lovingly down at her cooking masterpiece. She wasn't necessarily a good cook, but she had found a cook book and some old recipes that she had desperately been practicing to impress her lover.

Since they both worked constantly, she never had the time to practice for her new partner very much. Working her 9 to whenever she finished and he the same didn't allow the time for very much home cooked meals. Today was special, however, and Carmelita wanted to enjoy it with her dear Ringtail.

The ever so sneaky raccoon-in-question quietly wrapped his arms around his tempting vixen from behind. He laid his head on her shoulder – breathing softly into the crook of her neck – as he motioned his hips in tune with the seductive beauty. She shivered slightly at the sudden contact then proceeded to giggle with a somewhat chastising tone.

"Sly… I'm cooking here. You can't be hanging all over me while I do this or you might burn yourself."

The thief-turned-cop chuckled softly at this while his signature smirk lay on his lips.

"Nonsense, Miss Fox. I can hold you without burning myself. I have excellent reflexes… Especially with my hands."

Carmelita could sense her partner wiggle his eyebrows suggestively before giving tiny little kisses on her bare fur. Shivers ran up her spine as she tilted her head slightly to the side at his affection. Her face lit up and snickers escaped her muzzle while he tickled her ear with small nibbles. One of her paws lay on his and gripped tightly as he intertwined his fingers together and pulled her closer to him. Sly reached his left paw to the other side of her head and rotated it to bestow a soft kiss on her luscious lips. The warmth on their muzzles merged with one another as they had their long embrace.

Once their lips broke, the fox turned away with barely visible blush marks on her cheeks and swung her tail pleasantly from side to side. She stood in the muscular arms of her cunning Ringtail as she finished putting together the tortillas.

"C'mon... Let me go for just a minute, Cooper. I have to put the enchiladas in the oven."

"Au contraire, beautiful. I can do that while I hold you."

"Wait, what are you –?"

With swiftness and confidence, Sly took hold of his enchanting vixen in a princess hold – silencing her instantly – as he maneuvered the oven door open with his foot. With awe-inspiring finesse, the pan managed to slide into the oven with only the help of his bottom appendages once again. He whirled around with his mistress still in his arms and paused only briefly to close the oven behind him before taking her to the couch. The raccoon gently laid down his enchantress before crawling on top and combing the stray hair from her face with his paw. His gaze held loving sweetness while he bent down to kiss her forehead. He kissed his way down to her lips and they continued their interrupted 'session' – kissing until they were enraptured with one another. The pinned fox ran her fingers through his hair as she whimpered in pleasure for breath.

They were hungry for each other's lips and kept at their embrace until the timer for the oven went off. Two pairs of lips broke apart with a smack and their breathing matched – eyes entranced by one another. With one last kiss, the raccoon released his temptress and she got up to get the entree ready for dinner.

 _That silly Cooper, he is such a dog sometimes..._

The vixen pondered whilst laughing softly to herself.

As she bent over to get her home cooking, she heard a rustling behind her and spun around to see what her beloved was up to. Her eyes widened at the grand bouquet of ruby red roses her love held out to her. The table had been set with a pair of candles and handcrafted dishes – to ensure a romantic mood was set about the apartment. She raised her paws to shield her mouth as tears threatened to reach her eyes. Sly had remembered and even got her flowers.

"I know this is a little cheesy, but... Well... Happy Anniversary, Carmelita."

He paused nervously; pivoting his head in a way to hide the fact his face was beginning to match the roses.

"I know it's only been a year since we got together 'officially' and this isn't nearly enough to show how much I care about you... But I wanted to do a little something to surprise you and see that breathtaking smile on your face."

He took one of her paws in his and lifted it upwards to kiss gently. Being the gentlemanly sort was always something the hot-tempered fox adored. Even when she would get frustrated and scream at him in Spanish, he would always treat her like the queen he thought she was keeping that princely nature about him. He would just say she was right and that he was sorry, not even bothering to try and disagree with whatever was the matter. Caring and understanding, he would thrust her into his arms and assure her that everything would be fine – that along with his strong grasp would calm her instantly. A notion in the back of her mind told her that maybe his father had raised him to never try and fight with a lady, and that he should just admit defeat because a fight wasn't worth a treasured relationship. Their co-workers at the station would even joke and laugh at their relationship, odd as it was, especially when they ever had arguments. Obviously, seeing their usually hot-tempered, quick-to-the-shock-pistol inspector being calmed instantly by this former criminal was always something they would anticipate and tease her for.

Looking back at the sight displayed before her, it seemed he still had that thieving nature despite his amnesia – clearly evidenced by the way he had set everything up with little to no noise or detection. She had always wondered if he **really** had amnesia or not, but right now that was the least important thing on her mind.

"Sly, how did you –"

A playful grin made its way to his cheeks as he interrupted the confused temptress, "The way doesn't matter, Carm; all that matters is that I spend this time with you and show you exactly how much I need you in my life..."

His face was that of Prince Charming at this point. Handsome and impossible not to be wooed by, this raccoon had definitely stolen her heart in the time they had spent together. She wondered if even beforehand he had somehow managed to steal it away as a criminal. While she was dazzled, Sly laid the roses on the table and took his paw to her cheek.

"You know that I love you more than anything, and I'd never leave you alone if I could avoid it, right?"

She nodded in response and leaned against him with a satisfied smile along her features. She ran her paws along his toned chest and breathed softly against him.

"I know you wouldn't, Cooper... I wouldn't either."

The vixen tilted her head up and gave her partner a gentle kiss on the lips. He grinned down at her afterwards and led her by the hand to the table. Swiftly pulling the chair out for her and letting her sit, he got behind it and scooted it to the dinner before them then proceeding to take his own seat. He reached his paws under the table and pulled a vintage bottle of Merlot along with a pair of nice wine glasses out from underneath it. Carmelita was shocked for a moment before giggling at the gesture as Sly poured some wine for the two of them. After he placed her glass in front of her, he raised his glass in a toast which the inspector reciprocated with her own.

"To one year of maddening happiness with the most enchanting woman of my life, and the hopes that I'll get many more."

A smile played at the fox's lips before she made a speech of her own.

"Agreed. To the hopes of a bright future and my undying love for the most devilishly handsome man I've ever laid eyes on." She winked at him from across the table which made the raccoon display his signature smirk.

"I'll hold you to that, Carmelita Fox. After all, I am the most handsome man you've met."

He winked back before taking a sip of his wine. His partner did the same and then chuckled softly to herself.

 _Future husband... I like the sound of that. This raccoon's definitely stole my heart alright…_

* * *

 **Sooo... Good or bad? Best thing you've read or worst thing to meet your gaze? All feedback is appreciated and will be put to use for future writings.**

 **It's on the down-low, hush hush, but I have another possible story in the works while I work on _Memories of What Was_. I was tempted on using this as a chapter for that, but I ended up just not 'feelin' it'. As always, hope you have rest of your day/night!**

 **Midnight Out! ;)**


End file.
